1. Field of Invention
This invention pertains to the art of moving fluids and more specifically to methods and apparatuses for supplying water from an underground well.
2. Description of the Related Art
Methods and apparatuses for obtaining water from underground wells are generally known within the related art. In rural circumstances water is typically drawn from a well by way of a pump and supplied to a pressurized tank near the occupant""s home. When the occupant turns on the water (typically by opening a faucet) water is delivered from the tank. When the pressure within the tank drops below a predetermined level the pump provides additional water to the tank for use by the home occupants. In other words, the pump operates to re-pressurize the system. Such pumps are known to experience wear especially if sand or other such material should enter into the pump with the water.
The present invention eliminates the need for a separate pressurized tank and the typical water pump. The difficulties in the art are therefore overcome in a way that is simple and efficient, while providing better and more advantageous results.
According to one aspect of this invention, a method of supplying water from a well is provided. The method includes the following steps. First, a supply apparatus is provided that includes a container having first and second ends and a first chamber extending to a first opening in the second end. The supply apparatus also has a first fluid conduit with a first branch for use in transporting the water from the first chamber. Next, at least a portion of the second end of the container is submerged within the water in the well such that the first chamber contains a quantity of air. Then, at least a portion of the quantity of air from the first chamber is removed thereby drawing a vacuum within the first chamber. The vacuum in turn draws a quantity of water from the well into the first chamber through the first opening. Next, the removal of air from the first chamber is stopped when the water has obtained a first predetermined level within the first chamber. The first opening is then closed. Additional air is supplied to the first chamber above the first predetermined level of water thereby forcing at least a portion of the quantity of water out of the first chamber and through the first branch of the first fluid conduit. Finally, the supply of additional air to the first chamber is stopped when the water has obtained a second predetermined level within the first chamber.
According to another aspect of this invention, a supply apparatus for use in supplying a first fluid is provided. The supply apparatus includes a container having first and second ends and a first chamber extending to a first opening in the second end. The second end of the container is submerged within a well of the first fluid. The supply apparatus also includes a first fluid conduit having a first branch for use in transporting the first fluid from the first chamber in the container, a second fluid supply means for selectively supplying a second fluid to the first chamber, a second fluid removal means for selectively removing the second fluid from the first chamber, and a second fluid conduit having a first branch for use in transporting the second fluid from the second fluid supply means to the first chamber in the container. Preferably, the second fluid supply means and the second fluid removal means are both supplied by a single air compressor or air pump.
According to still another aspect of this invention, the container also has a second chamber extending to a second opening in the second end and the first fluid conduit has a second branch for use in transporting the first fluid from the second chamber in the container. The second fluid supply means also selectively supplies the second fluid to the second chamber and the second fluid removal means also selectively removes the second fluid from the second chamber. The second fluid conduit has a second branch for use in transporting the second fluid from the second fluid supply means to the second chamber in the container.
One advantage of the present invention is that the typical water pump and pressurized tank used in known systems are not required.
Another advantage of the present invention is that an air pump or air compressor replaces the typical pump. This minimizes wear due to sand or other such material.
Another advantage of the present invention is that the two chamber embodiment provides for continual supply of water or other fluid.
Another advantage of the present invention is that it is easy and inexpensive to assemble.
Still other benefits and advantages of the invention will become apparent to those skilled in the art to which it pertains upon a reading and understanding of the following detailed specification.